


Sansa's Song

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Based off Taylor Swift's song; Mary's Song





	Sansa's Song

She 7 and he’s 9, and they were cousins. But that didn’t matter. To her, he was her best friend. 

During her 8th birthday she stood with her back on the tree and dared him to kiss her. But they didn’t. But he did tell her this, ‘I love you,’ Jon Targaryen didn’t know what love was until his 18th birthday. When he saw her looking like his late mother in some ways. 

Her was braided in the same way. ‘Hey,’ She told him. 

And that’s when the dates started. His Aunt Daenerys and her mother Catelyn didn’t think they’d last. But they did. And his Uncle Drogo would joke to his Uncle Ned they weren’t in love. But they were. 

It was the summer before her senior year and they got into a fight in his car. She couldn’t remember what it was over. But she loved him. 

After that he slept in his car outside her house. Which her mother didn’t like. And when she brought him coffee. He told her, he was sorry. 

On her 21st birthday. He asked her to marry him. And of course she said yes. 

Since her dad was First Minster Of Scotland. This made the papers. Her dress was styled like Grace Kelly’s. 

And when she was 22. She was pregnant. With a son.  
And they lasted until the end. 

But she lived ‘till she was 97.


End file.
